Earth-5
Alternate History This reality has history "exactly the same" as Earth-616 up until the first between the Brotherhood and the X-Men. In this universe, they fought in an explosives factory. When Cyclops launched an optic blast at Quicksilver, he missed and activated the explosives. This killed both of them, as well as Jean Grey and Mastermind. Magneto merged the remainder of his Brotherhood with the X-Men, setting this world on a different course. Known Residents Heroes Villains Comic Series Acolytes ]]The X-Men have fought for mutant-human equality for ages. Which is, of course, one of the reasons they were formed. Cerebro soon realizes that a good way to prove the possibility of this dream is to show humans and mutants working together in the public eye. Magneto sends his daughter Polaris to work with Nick Fury and apprehend the rogue superhero known as the Sentry. They fight a losing battle until the telepathic ninja Psylocke steps in and stuns Sentry. These 4 form the Acolytes, Earth-5's version of the Uncanny Avengers. And when the roster doubles, Xavier's dream appears more real than ever before. Alpha Flight James Hudson was a man with an idea. He'd invented a super-suit unparalleled by anything else (other than Iron Man), and planned to use it in a Canadian super-team. Working with the Canadian government, he recruits the super-agile Puck, the native mystic Shaman, the goddess-like being Snowbird, and the super-fast Northstar, as the founding line-up of Alpha Flight. Soon, their impressive heroism inspires many other Canadians to stand up and fight for their country, even though Northstar soon leaves the team to sort out many issues. But the first huge battle comes when Alpha Flight tries to "reclaim" Wolverine and Sabretooth. Amazing Arachno Spider-Man is a very busy individual. Once he became an Avenger, between that and his personal life, he didn't even have time for his own rogues gallery! So who could Spider-Man trust with his power and sense of responsibility? The answer lies in his lifelong best friend, Miles Morales. When Miles receives a letter, vial of DNA, and a package with a spandex costume in the mail, there was only one ending. Thus Miles took to the sky as New York City's newest protector, Arachno. American Dreams Captain America was one of the world's greatest heroes. His absence left a massive hole in society, and heroism in general. Rick Jones steps up to fill this void. Since he trained under Captain America in the war, he has the skills. And the young hero certainly has the spirit. Just starting college, Rick's already getting used to changes, and being a superhero is just one more. Rick is clearly not a traditional American. He is THE American, and his first threat is a resurgence of HYDRA. Ant-Man's Microverse Henry Pym is an extremely smart scientist. But after discovering Pym Particles and becoming a super-scientist and Avenger, he tested his bounds much too far, and shrunk down into the Negative Zone. Stranded at mini-size, with no seeming way back, he has to fight tiny threats, and keep in touch with his tether to the human world, Janet van Dyne, AKA the former superheroine the Wasp. He also devises a plan to get back that will eventually also save the world. But how do Ms. Marvel and a new Iron Man-like armor fit into the story? Asgard Thor was undoubtedly the mightiest of the founding Avengers. But after Odin brought him back to Asgard when he'd believed Thor's humility was learned, and he took the Asgardian throne, there was no going back. Fortunately, he was soon to receive a new Earthly avatar. But back in Asgard, Loki was soon to break out of Asgardian prison with the help of Enchantress, Executioner, and the Dark Elves. The Asgardian army is ready to fight, and allies are ready, but can they fight and win? And is Thor humble enough to ask help from Midgardians? Avengers Assembled The Avengers started out as little more than a team of misfits put together at the right place and time. Now, they stand as Earth's Mightiest Heroes: Spider-Man, Cloak, his partner Dagger, U.S.Agent, Black Panther, his android Vision, Swordsman, Ares, Laserfist, and Sersi. The modern team can take on just about any threat, whether cosmic, mutant, alien, human, or god, the Avengers assemble for anything. Avengers: Legacy Hulk, Thor, Ant-Man, and Wasp founded the Avengers when battling Loki. No good thing lasts, however, because Spider-Man was the only lasting Avenger. He reformed the group, and it soon expanded vastly, even going to the West Coast. This book tracks the team from its formation to the first few missions with all 10 members. Brotherhood Magneto and Cerebro have known each other since the dawn of Earth. Recently, Charles has started a group of mutants dedicated to creating peace between humans and mutants. Magneto shall not stand for it! He hastily assembles his own team to fight Xavier's, but it ends in catastrophe. After said event, the book splits in two parts: this one continues with Magneto and Toad's adventures in the X-Men, while Scarlet Witch and the Brotherhood follows Scarlet Witch and the creation of her new Brotherhood. Claws of the Panther Black Panther is many things. He's an armored superhero. He's an Avenger. And he's the king of his own country. Not to mention the creator of the android Vision and the financial backer of Iron Man. How does he balance it all? By being the best man he can be. Read this month to see who ends up...in the claws of the Panther! Dark Avengers Norman Osborn has taken a lot from the world, and smeared it all. He's taken the government, and the private organization known as S.H.I.E.L.D. So the last thing he intends to take and screw up...is the Avengers' good name. Behold the Dark Avengers! They have gods, sorcerers, aliens, ordinary men, and ANT-MAN?!?!?! You have to read the comic to believe it and see the rest, for his presence is no joke! But he is in the Negative Zone, right? ...Right? Defenders Mar-Vell, the first Kree warrior, races through the sky. He's one of the most fearsome aliens in existence, but his entire species is being hunted and exterminated by the Skrulls. So he flees to Earth for help, specifically, from Sorcerer Supreme. In the confusion, they fight. But after figuring out Mar-Vell's true intentions, Stephen helps assemble a crack team of superhumans capable of protecting not just Mar-Vell and his kind, but the entire Earth. Defenders assemble! Devil's Advocate Matt Murdoch is possibly the world's greatest lawyer, and a major threat in the courtroom. Devil's Advocate is not to be trifled with either, possessing super senses and a form of radar to make him a very effective fighter. To cross either has consequences not always easily foreseen, so watch out for Matt Murdoch: the Devil's Advocate. Because blind justice...is the best kind. Earth-5 Team-Up Earth-5 Team-Up is the most random of the Earth-5 magazines. For there is no star. Everyone is the star. Witness teams, people, and heroes, even villains alike make alliances. To start the first time: witness Spider-Man and Moonstar take on mystical animal-human hybrids! Always 2 for the price of 1 in Earth-5 Team-Up! Excalibur Excalibur are the best heroes east of the United States! Journey to Europe, wherein lie many surprises. Behold the patriotic Brian Braddock, alias Captain Britain. His shapeshifting wife, Meggan. The lycanthropic Wolfsbane. The super-spy Wisdom. The shrinking superhero Micromax. And the wraith-like Shadowcat. Together in one mighty magazine, watch these 6 Brits protect their homeland, just as sharp as their namesake, they are Excalibur! EXtra-Ordinary X-Men The X-Men are not to be trifled with. After an incident against the founding Brotherhood, Magneto and Toad joined the X-Men. Today, Magneto and Cerebro co-lead the X-Men to greatness. Witness the mighty mutants taking on all of the classic threats in the classic style! Fantastic Four These are not the Fantastic Four that everyone knows and loves. They're dead, gone in the crash. Then who are these similarly powered heroes?They are 4 misshapen surgery patients of a descendant of Abraham Erskine, the same man who created Captain America. They band together in 2099 as the Fantastic Four, but are sent back by Kang to replace the deceased. They were mutated by the trip, so they need to adjust to the present. Scorch, Phantom, the Thing, and Mr. Fantastic: truly worthy of the name...the Fantastic Four! Guardians of the Galaxy The Silver Surfer is the herald of Galactus, the planet-eating monster. Norrin is tired of serving such a being. So, he develops a plan: using the Power Cosmic, he will lead Galactus to a world with powerful heroes. He will use his power to mask them to journey with him, and once the planets are eaten, they will attack. He must act soon, for the more he eats, the stronger Galactus grows. But if his calculations are correct, his team can kill Galactus and continue to protect the Galaxy long after he is gone. Hearts of Iron Iron Man is long dead. The world will honor his sacrifice. Many noble heroes use his technology to pursue their quest for justice. This book follows the armored heroes: T'Challa, the Black Panther. "Tony Stark", the Vision. Harold Hogan, Iron Man. Alex Stark, Kang. James Rhodes, War Machine. And the new Vision, Mirage. Follow the tech-y heroes, those who use Stark technology to better the world, the men with hearts of iron. Invincible Hulk Hulk was a gamma mess created from a failed science experiment. Deemed a mad scientist, the government decided he was too crazy to live, and bombed his neighborhood with a gamma bomb of his own design. He was then mutated into the Invincible Hulk. Now one of the most powerful superheroes, he must prove that the Hulk isn't the monster that people see. He's a founding Avenger, and he's going to prove it. That is, if the true mad scientist of the book, Leader, doesn't stand in his way! Justice Like Lightning Black Cat has been a modern-day Robin Hood. She's had Arachno tied around her finger, and at times, been New York's greatest criminal. But that isn't what she truly wants. She wants to be respected, not feared. The only ones who deserve her fear are the true criminals. So she goes about recruiting former villains to try and be heroes, once and for all. First stop, the notorious mob boss Falcon and the Aussie pyrotechnic terrorist known only as Pyro! View the beginning of the Thunderbolts, for they are justice...like lightning! New Warriors Panic rises in the streets. A misshapen monster is terrorizing the citizens of New York City! Naturally, foreign superheroine exchange students Kelsey Leigh and Sooraya Qadir take to the threat as Lionheart and Dust! The threat presents itself as Abomination, and is out of their league. Luckily, soon Daredevil, Prowler, Firestar, and the unknown boy calling himself Quasar show up to assist. After he's out of the picture, the 6 decide to stay together, calling themselves the New Warriors!! Northstar Northstar isn't a typical superhero. He founded an esteemed superhero team which is mocked outside the nation's borders. It's a great honor, but troubles soon arise. His sister became a terrorist. And Northstar discovers he's homosexual, which is highly frowned upon. So Northstar goes solo and quits Alpha Flight, going out to clean up his sister's mess and sort out his life. Watch the man who's used to moving at light-speed try to take it slow, in the pages of Northstar! Nova Richard Rider was a normal teenager. But when a dying alien meets him, he gets sucked up in a world he never knew of. Welcome to the Nova Corps, Richard Rider. Hope you survive the experience. Your training class consists of mostly aliens and humans you've never met, whom you will fight aliens, and hopefully the dread Thanos alongside. You will be endowed with unimaginable cosmic power and the Worldmind to do so. Should you pass, you become a superhero. Should you fail, you will die. Scarlet Witch and the Brotherhood The story picks up where Brotherhood left off, witnessing Scarlet Witch leaving the scene of the incident that changes Earth-5's world. She vows to create a new Brotherhood, and so she shall. Watch her go recruiting the most dangerous mutants in the world to join her cause. Be warned, not all are compliant. But Scarlet Witch's Brotherhood will change the world as we know it. S.H.I.E.L.D. The S'trategic '''H'azard 'I'nternational 'E'nforcement 'L'ogistics 'D'irectorate was founded by Nick Fury to be the government's law enforcement when dealing with superhumans. This book mainly focuses on the SHIELD Superhuman Unit: consisting of Ms. Marvel, War Machine, Quasar, Quake, Deathlok, and Iron Fist. Many people make cameos, though, including Norman Osborn, who eventually takes SHIELD and turns it into HAMMER. But the SSU doesn't intend to let him take the agency without a fight. Spirit of Vengeance Frank Castle made a deal with Mephisto to try to save his family. Mephisto crossed him and had his family killed in a mob shooting. Now Frank has been bonded with the demon Zarathos as the Ghost Rider. He will need to confront the one man who has out-tricked Mephisto to null Zarathos' influence: John Blaze: the small time vigilante called the Punisher. And you won't believe the others who get lured into Zarathos' trap. The Ultimate Soldier Captain America has been MIA for a very long time. The truth is, he's frozen in a giant block of ice. Shocking, right? But he's conscious. And he has time to remember. The ''Ultimate Soldier''''' recounts Captain America's adventures back in World War II, fighting the enemy, and the HYDRA soldiers, Zemo, and the Red Skull alike. The most frequent guests are his allies, the Invaders: Human Torch, Blazing Skull, Whizzer, Miss America, and the Angel. Uncanny X-Men Formed by a very wise Charles Xavier, the X-Men work to obtain peace. He chose 5 mutants to further this goal. They were the winged Angel, the simian Beast, laser-eyed Cyclops, frosty Iceman, and the strong-minded Marvel Girl. Though the team has long since moved past the original team, their story is worth looking into, especially when Magneto and Toad joined the fledgling team. But can 2 adults and 4 children make a successful super-team? West Coast Avengers Iron Man just became a hero. He has powerful technology and zero experience. What to do when the benefactor of your tech, T'Challa, tells you to start a second Avengers branch? Simple, mostly read the newspaper, and find a telepath to help you catch up the stragglers. So after joining Emma Frost to his cause, between the two, they recruit a new Thor, a female Spider-Man, a man claiming to be king of the sea, a shamed mutant actor, and a silver cat-girl. Can this ragtag team prove themselves worthy of being called the Avengers? Who knows, but they'll have some fun either way! Wolverine Perhaps the most powerful of the X-Men is the one called Wolverine. He's played many roles, from thief, to wanderer, to whittler, to X-Man. In this book, he's a little bit of everything. See James prove that he's more than a no-name X-Man, he can prove his mettle against even beings such as Sabretooth, Omega Red, and Cyber. Which is good, because in the first few issues, he'll have to take on all of them! X-Factor The original X-Men haven't been on the scene in ages. They haven't even been X-Men following their rescue from Krakoa. So it's time that they came back and acted as their own X-Men, entirely independent. Welcoming back Archangel, Beast, Iceman... and Cyclops and Jean Grey?! How are they alive? And after seeing what happened to the X-Men they knew, why would they even come back? Why would they help the X-Men, but not want to be X-Men? To see is to believe, so check out X-Factor. X-Force Let's face it, it's unrealistic to believe that humans can get along all hunky-dory with mutants. The X-Men exist because they don't. And sometimes, mutants are killed, tortured, and beaten. This is Magneto's argument in convincing Charles Xavier to allow a squad of black-ops X-Men. So, to go recruiting, he's going to don some fancy new threads! And the darkest corners of the mutant world, at the moment, are Russia, Germany, Nebraska, Africa, Canada, and Louisiana, in that order! Prepare for the darkest X-Men team anyone could imagine! And that old phrase, "If you can't beat them, join them?" That's going to come in really handy for Magneto... X-Men: Secrets Revealed Who could these fine young mutants be? Why, they're X-Men, of course! Don't recognize them? That's the idea! This is Charles Xavier's "secret" team. Why does/did he have a secret team of X-Men? Who are these people? What purpose do they serve? Such secrets will soon be unveiled. And if this is one of Professor Xavier's secrets, what else could he be hiding? What could Magneto the mass-murderer possibly be hiding? What could any other X-Men hide? We blow some covers here! Young Avengers Genis-Vell has a problem (no, it's not that he's Captain Mar-Vell's son). He's fled through time and space to reach his past: our present. So he disguises himself as Captain Mar-Vell and hacks an Avengers database. He recruits the black Captain America's grandson, a prototype Vision 2.0, and Thunderstrike's son. They take the names of Legacy, Patriot, Mirage, and Teen Thunder, respectively. And soon, the team gets new blood in the form of Spider-Woman's daughter (Spider-Girl), a former tutor of Dr. Strange, and some divine intervention from Hank Pym. (What is his deal, exactly?) But what is the foe that Genis-Vell has assembled this team to defeat? That's exactly the problem. It's himself... Notes *Although this reality's only original difference was the deaths of members of the Brotherhood and X-Men, many differences exist before this event. Such differences include: **Robert Drake unknowingly being a Frost Giant **Scott Summers losing control of his powers due to a rock lodged in the control center of his brain **Scott gaining his ruby quartz from Sinister instead of a normal scientist **Jack O'Diamonds and Emma Frost are a father/daughter **Madelyne Pryor and Jean Grey were twins, with a Xavier/Cassandra Nova-like origin Trivia Category:Earth-5 Category:Realities Category:Existing Realities